


Needs

by KickAir 8P (KickAir8P)



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Chromatic Character, Happy Ending, Multi, Plot What Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickAir8P/pseuds/KickAir%208P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has needs.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

After Time righted itself, Sapphire and Steel waited for a few moments to insure matters were proceeding as they should be before they cleared the scene. With the assignment over they split up, Sapphire (she said) to go partying with Silver, and Steel to NewHome.

The latest NewHome was only a few months old, an asteroid created in a collision so violent that the surface had been melted into new black glass, smooth curves in some places, jagged peaks reaching for the stars where the cooling material had buckled and split. In the pure sunlight, untempered by any atmosphere, it shimmered with iridescence.

Steel looked out over the calm vista, and finally let himself relax.

[Steel? Is that you?] Lead called into his mind.

[Yes, I'll be right there] he sent back, and started over to where Lead would be waiting.

Their favorite place was a shallow crater on a slope, the lower part of the lip melted away to let him and Jet enjoy the view. Lead, with his love of comfort, had filled the bottom of the bowl with sand newly ground from the glass. Sand that Steel found him lying on, head and back supported by a curved rock, barefoot, but aside from that dressed in slacks and an undershirt.

Lead looked at Steel and chuckled. [Whoo-hoo, you look like it was a rough one!]

[Not really, just frustrating. Riddles and puzzles, but it's sorted now.]

[And you're off the clock. No assignment to demand your attention. No reason to deny yourself.] Lead patted himself on the chest. [Come get what you need.]

Need. Steel scowled a bit as he banished his jacket and tie back to the wardrobe. He didn't understand why they had such needs, such simple, ordinary needs. Some of them **_physical_** needs. And no real reason for them, not that Steel could see. They didn't even all have the same ones. Lead needed food and sleep, Sapphire thrived on parties and similar social pleasures, Silver likewise along with the artistry of beautiful things.

Steel needed his beauties larger, grander, all-encompassing. Looking out over NewHome renewed his soul, as was right and proper for an entity such as he. His other need...was a bit of a come-down.

But he still needed it, and delaying wouldn't let him deny it. So he lay down on Lead, his back on Lead's chest, the top of his head coming to just under Lead's chin. Lead chuckled again, and Steel could feel it all through him. [Relax. I've got you.] Lead's hands, big, strong hands, gripped his shoulders and skimmed down his arms, then back up again. [I've got you.]

Touch. He needed touch. Simple, physical contact. It was like his skin got as hungry as Lead's stomach. Of course, it was better without clothing in the way -- keeping it on had just been petulant, and he was starting to feel too good to keep that up. Away it went, and Lead's a split second later. Lead's warmth soaked into him as he started stroking Steel from collarbone to thighs and back.

[Better, hmmmm?] he said after a while.

[Hmmmm.] Steel answered agreeably.

[Turn over, I'll get your back.]

Steel did it with his mind so he didn't have to move, and felt Lead's chuckle rumble through him again. Lead was tall and heavy, and the layer of fat that helped give him the weight intrinsic to his nature usually hid his muscular frame, but Steel could feel his strength now. His hands started back on Steel's head, moved down his back, and over his arse before coming up again. And again. And again. Steel sighed in contentment, running his fingers through the new black sand.

Their cocks lay against each other, quiescent for the moment. Neither of them Needed sex, so they usually waited for Jet, since she did.

Steel transported himself face-up again, and Lead went back to working on his chest without complaint. This way he could take in the view, and it was sheer heaven to have both of his Needs met at once.

Were Sapphire and Silver feeling as good as he was now? He hoped so. He hoped everyone in the universe did. Although Jet probably didn't, because she wasn't here yet. She would be soon, and then he and Lead would make her feel as wonderful as Lead was doing for him. In the meantime, Steel just basked.

[Well, isn't this a pretty picture?]

Steel turned his head and grinned lazily at her, certain Lead was doing likewise. [I could say the same about you.]

Jet was already naked, her pale porcelain skin a strong contrast to her currently shoulder-length space-black hair. The humans at the Mullrine Mansion might call her Oriental. Steel would simply call her beautiful. He felt Lead's cock hardening against his arse as his own did likewise. It took only two steps for her to reach them and swing a leg over, straddling them both.

She leaned down and kissed Steel, slowly and carefully. He stroked his hands up and down her sides like Lead had been doing to him earlier, and relished the feel of being sandwiched between them. She sat up a bit with a small smile -- she knew the kiss wasn't what commanded his attention -- and scooted up to kiss Lead.

This was fine by Steel -- Lead was far better with his mouth than he was. But her position offered him the two tempting targets of her nipples, and nipples were easy. Drawing one in with his lips, he flicked his tongue over the nub and was rewarded with a little gasp above him. He switched to the other nipple, and she started shifting her weight back and forth, rubbing up against him, rubbing him against Lead. If her breasts had been as large as Sapphire's he could've pushed them together and worked on both at once, but Jet seemed happy with him switching from one to the other.

He was happy where he was, his mouth on her, her body covering him, both of them spread over Lead. But it could only last so long. He heard Lead 'cast [What do you want, hmmmm? C'mon, tell us what you want.]

[Both of you. I want both of you in me.]

Which meant Steel had to leave his cozy spot for a bit. He reached out to scan the sand, found where Lead had put the bottle of oil, and plunged a hand in to grab it as he slid free. Silver once told Steel a saying the humans had: "Damn sand gets everywhere." For humans, it undoubtedly did. But for them none of it would go where it didn't belong.

He moved around to Jet's arse, and kissed her low on the small of her back to let her know where he was. She canted her hips as he slipped his oiled fingers between her cheeks and started massaging her pucker. One finger went in easily, then the second.

Behind her, Lead's cock was fully erect. When seen against Lead's dark bulk it looked thin -- it wasn't. It also looked to be average length, but it was longer, somewhat too long for a woman to easily take vaginally. So Steel was preparing Jet for Lead, while Steel would take the more usual position.

Steel pushed a third finger into Jet, moving carefully as she gasped into Lead's mouth. With Lead's cock in front of him he had a slightly mischievous thought -- he bent down and took the head into his mouth. He was rewarded by a gasp from Lead, and a groan when he swirled his tongue around it. [Steel!]

Jet was giggling in their minds as Steel said to him [Some oil next -- just wanted to let you know.]

[Consider me warned.]

Steel took his fingers from Jet and got a little more oil, slicking Lead's cock as brusquely as he could manage. Judging by the way Lead bucked, not brusquely enough. He wiped what was left on his hand on his own cock, and realized he was more aroused then he'd known. Lead gave a slightly evil laugh as he picked up the echo of **_that_** thought.

Steel took Jet's hips and urged her back, lining her up to impale her pucker onto Lead. Once she felt the head she shifted her weight back, sitting up and starting to work herself onto the shaft.

Lead was biting his lip as Steel moved back where he'd been, on his back on Lead's chest, slipping his legs under Jet's on each side of Lead's hips. As he scooted down Jet raised herself slightly, not losing Lead but enough that Steel could almost get under her. He had to sit up a bit to get the angle right, and as Lead braced his hands on Steel's back Jet took Steel's cock and guided it into her, seating herself again on both of them.

Steel arched his back and gasped as his awareness contracted to the length of his flesh surrounded by her.

[Steel, Lead, you both okay?]

[Yes!]

[Oh yeah!]

[From this point on you can't move, or you'll hurt me.]

[I remember.]

[Don't worry, we've got you.]

Jet raised up and dropped again, and again, setting up a rhythm that had Lead groaning and Steel outright whimpering. It was always at this point that Steel wondered, with what little cognitive capacity he had left, if it was actually possible to survive such pleasure. But Jet was moving faster, crying out. She was using both hands to keep her balance, so Steel got his hands on her hips with both thumbs in on her clit and she came, spilling it into both their minds as they spilled into her.

Jet collapsed onto him, pulling free of both their cocks, and Steel was once again contentedly sandwiched between them. He didn't know what most humanoids did at this point, but he was quite happy that any excess fluids could easily be sent elsewhere.

It took a while for their breathing to slow, a long delicious time that Steel spent contemplating the fact that even though he didn't Need sex, he did rather enjoy it. He was starting to wonder if both of them had fallen asleep when Lead spoke up: [I'm starving!]

Jet and Steel let loose identical snorts at that. [We'd best get down to the kitchen, then. I'll cook you something.]

[And I'll chop whatever it is Jet's going to cook.]

But it was still some time before any of them moved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sherron0 over at [fandom_betas](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_betas/) for the quick-beta. Comments also welcome at [kickair8p.dreamwidth.org/35723.html](http://kickair8p.dreamwidth.org/35723.html)


End file.
